


志愿者

by DRD124



Series: 志愿者 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRD124/pseuds/DRD124
Summary: *BDSM注意*床上有点黑的伪黑盾*涉及捆绑play，道具play，摄影play*有轻微鞭打*二章有女装play*ooc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *BDSM注意  
> *床上有点黑的伪黑盾  
> *涉及捆绑play，道具play，摄影play  
> *有轻微鞭打  
> *二章有女装play  
> *ooc

同之前一样，Bucky打开了那个秘密网页。

黑色的背景上赫然一位衣不蔽体的美艳尤物，被一排排视频缩略图挡住。不难从缩略图看出它们的共同点，是绳子、按摩棒和肉体的交合。Bucky深吸一口气，打开了其中一个。顿时一阵机器的嗡鸣和女孩的呻吟便从电脑里传出来。Bucky紧盯着那上面的人们，听着他们交合时的撞击，一边悄悄地抚慰着自己。他忍不住想着那女孩是什么样的感受，并在某一瞬间幻想如果是他在那——这是Bucky的秘密。表面上他是一名认真工作但沉默寡言的普通职员，虽然长得很是帅气，但其不苟言笑的态度令女孩们退却，甚至有性冷淡的传言，可实际上他却喜欢看BDSM的片儿。当然，你可以说这没什么，很多男人都喜欢看那个。可Bucky另一个不愿启齿的事实便是，他希望自己才是那个女孩的位置。

约摸是看了五个，Bucky才到达顶端，下巴抵在桌沿上无力而烦躁的喘息着。现在要从视频里获取快感变得越发困难，他才二十几岁，理应是欲望旺盛的时候，莫非是要提早进入了老头子的行列？他被这个恐怖的想法吓得摇了摇头。其实答案他也未尝不知，这样的视频更新很慢，何况还要挑出自己对口的，导致这些视频他已经看过多回，总归是没了新意。Bucky叹了口气，正准备关闭网页，一个不起眼的小红点引起了他的注意，令他阴差阳错的把它点开，而上面的“志愿者招募”几个字赫然入眼。  
……

Bucky深呼吸了一口气，抱着胸打量着门口。这是一座有点面积的别墅。房前有点小花圃，倒是与普通人家无异。再就是一栋两层小楼，应该还有后花园。小别墅位处郊区，邻居隔得很远，Bucky观察着，他仍不敢相信自己真的来了，甚至想逃。当然，我一定会被拒绝，Bucky心道，毕竟哪有男性去问的？他们又不缺什么工作人员。正这么想着，前面的门却突然自动打开，像是有什么人希望他进去。Well.他闭上眼睛，大不了就是被嘲笑一顿，又能怎么样呢？索性心一横便迈进了大门。

一位金发而身材极好的男人微笑着站在中央。Bucky抬头看了一眼，突然有些不知所措起来，只是眼睁睁的看着他朝自己伸出右手，做着自我介绍。这和他想象的太不一样了，这里面没有其他应征的姑娘，也不是忙忙碌碌的办公区；或许接待他的应该是个普通小青年或在视频中见过的工作人员，总归不是这样一位健美模特——还穿着黑色的紧身背心，肌肉的线条清晰可见，两臂外侧还带着纹身。Bucky突然觉得自己可能得弯，好半天才意识到对方在跟自己搭话。“哦！呃，什么？”他连忙问道。“Steve，我的名字。我猜你是一名志愿者……对吗？”Steve饶有兴趣的打量着他说到。后者木讷的点了点头，便在一句“请随我来”之下乖乖的跟着走了去，仿佛是个犯错傻眼的小孩。

不得不说Steve是个很有效率的人，几下就走完了流程。这是一家颇有名气的调教公司，而他是新任的调教师。经营者对Bucky很是满意，他们正有开拓男性业务的意图，甚至今天就可以直接开始。这下反倒是Bucky不适应起来，完全没想到自己真的会通过，只是稀里糊涂的跟着Steve离开了办公室，等回过神来已经到了另一个房间。这个房间很空旷，有一张桌子，一个柜子，外加一张Bucky从未见过、但从第一眼就足以令人面红耳赤的大床。这是一张双层床，二层的高度约摸到成年男子的腰际，床位的脚挡做成了两个可以上锁的铁圈，如同古代的斩首台。从床的顶棚垂下来几根围带，Bucky不由得暗自咽下一口口水。他知道那是什么，性爱秋千，他曾经在网上商城搜索到过，显然这是一个改良版。而床垫之下的一层整个做成了小囚笼，令人浮想联翩。“怎么样？”Steve在Bucky的耳边轻声问道。他说话时呼出的热气轻轻喷到耳后的那一小块皮肤，引得Bucky不由得打了个颤，慌乱的给了一个挺好的评价。Steve扬起了唇角，自背后环住了Bucky，怀里的人立马僵直了身子。同预想的一样敏感，Steve想，这一定会非常有趣。

“我自愿同意参与调教录制。”Bucky对着摄影机举起合同说，同时，Steve也完成了他的宣誓。随后Bucky在他的那份合同里将自己所接受的内容上做了勾选，交给了Steve签字。Steve仔仔细细的阅读起来，认真的记下了Bucky的雷点与喜好，不时点头。Bucky不自觉的看入了迷：他的睫毛很长，垂下来轻颤，海蓝色的眼眸映着文字。那粉色的嘴唇以一种完美的角度扬成一个微笑，金色的发丝在抬头的一瞬间小幅度的颠了一下……

“把手伸出来。”

Bucky愣了一秒才意识到那是Steve在说话。他木讷的伸出手，眼睁睁的看着绳子一道又一道的绕上自己的手腕，收紧，打成一个绳扣。Steve用的是粗制的白色棉绳，他又拿了一条很长的绳子穿过扣眼，牵着另一端走到了身后。突如其来的拉力将Bucky的双手猛地拉过头顶，Bucky这才注意到被他忽略的天花板上有许多个粗绳扣，Steve就是这样把绳子穿过其中的两个又拉下来，将Bucky的手固定在了头顶。等等，摄影机！当这玩意儿不合时宜的出现在Bucky脑子里时，他方才的傻样已经全部被记录进去。Steve注意到棕发青年的脸颊肉眼可见的红了起来，可爱至极。他绕步回Bucky面前，一手揉起那因紧张而绷起的臀肉，另一只手则顺着他的上衣下摆钻进去，慢慢抚着后背。Steve侧过头来，轻吻着Bucky光滑的脖颈：“别紧张，放松。”说罢，他又蹲下去，将一根不知何时放在旁边的铁棍扣在Bucky的两膝之间。这下Bucky的双腿完全不能合拢了，他试着挣扎几下，却只是徒劳的晃了晃身子。Steve围绕着他走了一圈，目光在身上流连，引得Bucky有一种异样的兴奋感。忽然，只听到一声“刺啦——”，他的上衣就被完全扯开，露出了结实的胸膛。Steve从背后贴上了Bucky的身子，双手覆住那对饱满的胸肌大力揉弄起来。正对着镜头，这一点认知令Bucky感到格外羞耻，似乎身体也变得敏感。指腹滑过胸部肌肤就像带着微弱的电流，麻酥的令他想躲。似乎是不满于Bucky的不配合，Steve用手指捻住乳尖，大力搓揉着，突然拉扯了一下。突如其来的刺激令Bucky叫出声来，条件反射的往后缩了一下，只是徒劳的贴到背后的怀中，全然没注意到一只手已经挪到了裤腰处。

“只是玩弄乳头，就这么敏感了吗，Bucky？”

耳边响起的声音猛然惊醒了青年，可还没等他反应过来，裆部便被温暖有力的手掌肆意抚摸，本就半勃的性器几下便完全挺立。Bucky咬住下唇，眼睁睁的看着那只好看的手是怎样探入他的裤腰，又是何等灵活的挑逗他的性器，以至于从裤子外面都能看到里面的动作。视觉与触觉双重攻击令快感徒然加倍，Bucky很快便受不了的仰起头来，死咬着下唇，却抑制不住呼吸的加剧。Steve又怎么会放过这些细节呢？他用指腹大力摩擦着马眼，又快速搓捻着已经硬挺的乳尖，同时在那漂亮的后颈处轻吮、啃咬。一声带着鼻音的呻吟扬出来，伴随着一片粘腻和略为失力的颤抖，Bucky被带上了第一次高潮。

可惜没等他休息片刻，下体便徒然一凉。Steve将他的裤子从裆部的接缝拆成两半，轻而易举的褪至两侧膝盖处。这下自己的私密处便完全暴露在镜头中了，刚宣泄过下体还沾着体液，亮晶晶的，因为发泄完毕而半软。一双有力的大手抓住了两侧的臀肉，微微向外拉扯，露出了嫩粉色的后穴。Steve颇为讶异的挑了挑眉，他注意到，面前这位可爱而敏感的小鹿仔甚至提前将这里面做过了清洗。他用手指轻压穴口，果不其然，一片柔软，迫不及待的想将指尖往里吞。“真乖。”Steve评价道，随即毫无征兆的将手指插到尽头。

Bucky忍不住惊叫一声，未等他适应，那根手指便在他的体内抽插起来。他一下子软了腿根，不知所措的看到那只修长的左手再一次覆上他的男根。前后夹击的刺激几乎要让他咬破了唇，Steve没给他太多时间，后穴便被加入了一根手指。二指在体内不断扩张，Bucky难耐的扭动着腰肢，可怎么也逃脱不出下体的刺激，反倒有点像是主动迎合上后穴的动作。忽然，在指腹擦过一处嫩肉的瞬间，Bucky没忍住的叫出声来。Steve捕捉到了这一反应，返回去反复的按压上那一点。成倍的快感袭向了Bucky，体液骤然增多，流到了Steve的手腕上。Steve抬起手来，若有所思的看着那些晶莹的液体，舔了一下指腹。“你真是令我惊喜……”Steve轻声说。他的声音带上一种嘶哑的低沉，令Bucky本能的感到一丝危机感，还有莫名其妙的兴奋。Steve起身，拉开了一旁的抽屉，拿着一个黑色的肛塞回来。Bucky用那双蒙着水汽的眼睛盯着它，已经有些不能思考，以至于他还完全没意识到那将会进入他的身体。Steve搂住Bucky的腰肢，将他紧箍进怀中，向镜头展示着侧面。Bucky失力的由着他动作，紧接着，那比手指要粗一圈的顶端便抵上了入口。不适应的开拓感令Bucky回过神来，惊叫却被Steve用一个霸道的吻堵在喉咙里。Bucky徒劳的挣扎着，可手脚都被捆的严实，身体又被紧抱着，哪儿都逃不掉，只能被迫的感受着那个肛塞一点一点的侵入自己的后穴。Steve霸道的吻着他，几乎令他不能呼吸。他吮吸着他的舌尖，纠缠着，像是小电流在体内游走。Bucky本想着很快就能结束，可不成想Steve拽着肛塞的尾部向外拉扯，又重新推进去，反复的奸淫着发出水声的肉穴，带来一阵阵快感。直到Bucky完全没了挣扎的力气，那个肛塞才被完整的塞进去，Steve放开了这带着甜味的嫩舌，由着他大口喘息。

“Bucky，让我们来玩点花样吧。”

棕发的青年突然有了一丝不妙的惊恐感。Steve在肛塞的底部按下开关，后穴便被不断的震动骚扰起来。Bucky猛地瞪大了眼睛，倒吸着气崩紧身子，本能的想夹住腿却被膝间的铁棍阻断动作。Steve从腰上取下了软革制的皮鞭，用手柄将被推挤出一点的肛塞重新塞了回去：“夹紧它，如果它掉出来，你会受到惩罚的。”

Steve握住鞭子，盯着他的小志愿者竭力夹紧臀肉，又因为快感而微微颤抖。看样子似乎是有点适应了，Bucky深呼吸，试图找个不那么难受的姿势，只听“啪”的一声，一阵火辣辣的痛感便从屁股上传来，刺激的差点令他叫出声。罪魁祸首终于出现在Bucky的视野中，鞭子朝他的乳尖落去，又是一阵强烈的感受。Steve的鞭打是有技巧性的，他未用多少力气，甚至算不上很痛，仅仅停留在“视觉刺激”的层面上。但是，还是会有一种火辣辣的感觉——尤其是那些啪啪的声响，当它们出现在敏感带上，就转变成异样的快感。它们不断落下，胸膛、后腰、臀部、腿根，皮肤都微微泛红，还有体液，被这多重快感逼到泛滥，滴到地上，还有些许流到大腿内侧。Bucky难耐的呻吟一声，鞭打的刺激令他未能全心全意的关注在后穴的肛塞上，以至于等他回过神来，最粗的那一部分已经滑出体外，不可避免的走向掉落的结局。Bucky惊恐的听到肛塞掉落的钝声，沉默许久的Steve耸了耸肩，扶住了Bucky的腰侧：“坏孩子得罚一下了。”

Bucky忍了半天的呻吟在被粗壮肉棒侵入后穴时决堤而出。满满当当的充实感和前所未有的深度令他浑身颤抖，无助的抓紧了头顶的棉绳。Steve感叹着这个肉穴，温暖、紧致、湿滑，比他想象的还要舒服。当然，他舍不得让Bucky受伤，安抚性的撸动着他挺立的阳具，Bucky的呻吟立刻变了声调。这太过了，Bucky心想。这是他第一次同男人交媾，却摊上了这么个尺寸。后穴倒是慢慢适应下来，Steve慢慢挺腰，极为小心的在穴口进出，逐渐增加进入的深度。怀中人的娇喘变得有些软绵绵的，显然很是受用。Steve可没忘那个令他抓狂的地方，当肉棒埋入大半时，他试探着向那一位置撞去。怀中那只小鹿仿佛一下受了惊，瞪大了眼睛扬起头来惊呼一声，进接着是暴风雨般的猛烈抽插，全部袭向他的敏感点。肉穴发出淫糜水声，前后夹击的快感令他头皮发麻，甚至受不了的挣扎着，但无法合拢的双腿只能事与愿违，将他的私密之处完全暴露出来，交付给他身后的男人。肉体由于大力的撞击而发出声响，Steve索性将他圈在怀中，一下一下的干到最深处。快感不断在下腹累计，Bucky抽噎着吸气，他明白这种感觉，那是前往天堂，抑或地狱前的短暂平静。随着Steve大力而快速的动作，那个瞬间猛然而至，Bucky尖叫一声，剧烈颤抖着，体会到了迄今为止最为疯狂的一次高潮。Steve还没停止动作，在Bucky射精的同时依旧在冲刺着。高潮的余韵还未消退，格外敏感的身子承受着这份放大的快意。腿根随着操干的动作微微抽搐，Bucky说不出话来，狼狈的体验着Steve的力道，受不了的微微摇头。Steve轻吻他，会意的猛烈抽插几下，在射精的瞬间抽出，白浊沾上了红肿的穴口。

Steve解开了Bucky的绳子，及时的将腿软的青年接到怀里。Bucky再也受不住，只是倚靠在那个温暖的怀中，疲惫的昏睡过去。

——————TBC——————


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿，Bucky，该醒了。”

Bucky转转眼，慢慢从早饭后的小憩中清醒过来。起先他有些疑惑周围的环境（当然啦，睁眼就是铁栅栏！），随后他看到Steve，记忆才重新恢复过来。他太累了，睡的又那样沉，以至于醒了也朦朦胧胧的。Steve像是料准他会这样，所以微笑着等他清醒，还用一只手轻轻扶住Bucky的腰，将他圈在怀里，安抚着讲解今日要拍的剧情。这些小举动令Bucky安心极了——在经历过这种带着些许强迫意味的性爱后，他莫名陷入一种惶恐不安和自我厌恶的感受，Steve心有灵犀的察觉这一点，及时给予安全感，令人产生依赖之情。他就是个完美的人，Bucky心想，一边由着他的思考对象给他戴上眼罩。不做爱的时候会带他在花园里吃精致的餐点，还在晚上给他掖一掖被角……Bucky觉得自己已经着迷了，可他是个调教师，或许只是对每个人都这样……？他突然感到一丝沮丧，没想多久，Steve打断了他的思绪。“把嘴张开，Bucky.”他听到他这样说。

Bucky顺从的张开了嘴。一个球状物被塞了进来，压住舌头，卡住牙齿，紧紧栓在脑后。Steve看着这样的Bucky，红色的口塞堵住了那张唇，白衬衣罩着这具紧实身躯，诱人，美妙，心驰神往。老实说，Bucky令他在意，他并非那种乱发骚的婊子，也不是什么故作矜持、内心戏极为丰富的妄想症患者。相反的，他看上去冷淡而安静，身体却敏感至极，是难得一见的珍宝，占据了Steve的心，他只想多看看他，不自觉的在非拍摄时将Bucky照顾的无微不至。Steve定了定神才将衬衣脱下，换上一套黑色薄纱的女式情趣内衣，将两枚无线跳蛋贴在胸前两点上。他又掏出一枚跳蛋来，沾了沾润滑液慢慢塞入那个柔软的穴口。Bucky忍不住发出了点声音，他本想讲一句脏话，却被口塞变成了呻吟。Steve揽过Bucky，将他抱到上层的床垫，让他趴好了翘起臀部来。紧接着他又把Bucky的双手和颈部锁在床尾的三个铁圈中，打开了跳蛋的开关。三点齐震一下子令Bucky惊呼起来，本能的夹紧了腿。Steve轻吻了Bucky一下：“放轻松，Bucky，要开拍了。”说罢，他起身下床，去打开摄影机，同时发现自己已经硬了。

视觉屏蔽带来未知的紧张感，协着感官一并放大。此刻Bucky能够清楚的感受到来自后穴与胸前的震动，就像细小的电流，游走过他的身躯。一股力量突然将他的双腿分开了，随之而来，腿间的挺立感到一阵湿热。一个柔软、湿润又灵活的东西开始触碰他的顶端，复又微微的吮吸几下。Steve在为他口交，但只是一点挑逗罢了。他很快转移目标，开始亲吻男性极为敏感的会阴处，同时微微拉扯后穴的跳蛋线，将它向外拽，却刻意在穴口停留着震动了一会儿。这样的刺激很快令Bucky湿透了，顶端溢出些许莹液。Steve将跳蛋彻底抽离，用手指取而代之，在后穴抽插开拓。Bucky忍不住轻哼几声，正要适应，那颗嗡动的小玩意儿就贴上他的肉棒，在柱身上移动着。Bucky的呻吟一下子变了调，快感源源不断升起，点燃了小腹，本能令他条件反射的夹紧双腿，卡到了躺在他腿间的Steve，后者的眼底暗淡下来。Steve起身，抬手在臀瓣上拍了两下，臀瓣泛红。Bucky有点吃痛，他心下一沉，明白自己刚刚犯了错。紧实修长的双腿犹豫着重新分开，不知道自己即将面对什么。

Steve拿来一台小型炮机，仔仔细细的涂好润滑液，将顶端对准Bucky的穴口慢慢推进去。Bucky闷哼一声，感受到自己的后穴被一根粗大的软棒子一点点撑开，估摸着是按摩棒，可惜他错的离谱。顶端的假阳具被推到最深，察觉到动作停止的的Bucky正要呼一口气，却突然被猝不及防的猛烈抽插干到惊叫。炮机的插干幅度远比按摩棒大，只是几秒就让他受不了的摇起头来。敏感的肠肉被不断擦过，Bucky觉得后穴像是被钉在打桩机上，冲撞得他无法思考，不住的呻吟着。Steve腾出空，给那水声四溢的穴口补了一个特写镜头：紧致的穴口粉嫩艳丽，沾着一圈体液与润滑液的混合物，随着抽插而收缩；水溶性的润滑液融解了一部分，湿答答的，顺着腿根和炮机的柱身往下流。当然，Steve没打算就这么轻易的放过这只犯了错的小鹿，腾出一只手来，夹着那枚跳蛋抵在不断溢液的顶端，空余的手指不断触碰着敏感的柱身，点起一处处火。Bucky立马剧烈颤抖起来，面颊一片潮红，下身的快感爆炸般的席卷而来，他仰起头发出一声高昂的惊呼，到达高潮。

Steve及时捞住发软的腰肢，关掉机器。Bucky显然还沉浸在快感的余韵中没回过神来，双腿微微抽搐。Steve快速解开了床尾锁，将Bucky捞到自己怀中来，双腿大开冲着镜头展示腿间的一片狼藉。那两枚跳蛋还在胸口上尽职尽责的跳动着，他用左手抚摸着Bucky修长的脖颈，微微用力，给他轻微的窒息感，同时将方才的那枚跳蛋重新贴上微微疲软的肉茎。刚刚高潮过的身子格外敏感，Bucky猛地挣扎了一下，慌乱的握住腿间的胳膊试图拿开跳蛋。“这可不是乖孩子。”Steve说，同时收紧了左手。缺氧的眩晕和蒙住眼的黑暗至使Bucky感受到远远更多的快意，他已经不能思考，只觉得自己又要上云端去，在背后的怀中无力的颤抖。Steve掐准了时机，在他即将到达顶点时拿下了跳蛋。

空虚与寂寞袭上来，Steve放开了他，连同胸口的那两枚也一并拿下来。Bucky瘫倒在Steve的怀里，他感受到对方将他抱起来，放在了一个柔软的东西里，他的手脚便又不能动了。眼罩拉开，那双漂亮的绿眸花了点时间才重新适应光亮，随即被羞的满脸通红。只见自己在性爱秋千上，四肢都被捆绑在体侧的吊绳圈里，双腿朝Steve大大的打开着，将下体展示的一览无遗。此刻上面还沾满了白浊与爱液，身上更是一件女式小罩裙之类的玩意儿，腿上还是黑丝袜。Bucky“呜呜”的抗议着，可惜由于口球的原因，这听上去像极了撒娇。Steve好笑的看着身下的男人转过头去，于是冲他晃了晃手中的小玩意儿。不出所料，Bucky瞪大了眼睛，微微挣扎着。可惜事与愿违，那对小巧的乳夹还是夹到了Bucky的胸前。疼痛顿时从胸口袭来，麻麻痒痒的，很是刺激。Steve掏出自己已经硬的发疼的阴茎，扶住它在Bucky的囊袋上轻轻拍打几下。那道迷蒙的视线转回来了，Steve盯着他的表情，突然猛地整根没入下面那张小嘴中。Bucky眼睁睁的看着自己是如何被侵入的，这样的视觉刺激令他感受的格外深刻。此刻他发不出声音来，身体被充分填满，眯着眼舒服到微微颤抖。Steve绕过Bucky白嫩的腿根，掐着他的腰肢让他紧紧被插着，共同向后挪动了几步。显然，身下的人完全没反应过来发生了什么。Steve突然松开手，Bucky便开始后滑，又因为惯性荡回来。Steve的分身抽离了他的肉穴，在荡回来的瞬间重新一插到底。Bucky感到头皮发麻，不受控制的发出爽到极致的呻吟声。这太过了，他无法停止秋千，一下一下不断的荡着。Steve抓准了Bucky的敏感带，次次直中靶心。快感就像海浪，一波接一波的往上涌，随着抽插将他淹没。突然，Steve抓住了两个乳夹之间的链子，狠狠的将它们直接从挺立的乳尖上扯下。Bucky尖叫一声，胸口火辣辣的疼，甚至溢出了生理性的眼泪。Steve搂着他狠插至底，凑上前去大力的吮吸它们，用舌尖和指腹给予爱抚，同时下身小幅度的插干着。上下同步的快意搞得Bucky脑内一片混乱，发出甜腻的叫床声来。Steve又狠狠顶弄了敏感点两下，恍恍惚惚的，Bucky便觉得自己又要上了高潮。一阵熟悉的震动声突然响起，Bucky一惊，只见那颗无线跳蛋嗡嗡的贴上了自己已经溢出些许白浊的顶端。

要疯了，真的要疯了，救救我！Bucky微微翻着白眼想着。三点齐发的快感几乎令他崩溃，可又被跳蛋堵着宣泄口发泄不能，身体持续性的被延迟在即将高潮的高敏感状态中，几乎不能呼吸。胸口的小肉粒被Steve拉扯挑逗，敏感的顶端又由着小玩具玩弄刺激，最为令他疯狂的是后穴，被那根粗壮的肉棒不断插干，不再是润滑液的辅助，而是真实的因为自己的体液而淫糜不断的发出水声来。Steve大力的抽插，Bucky是那样紧致，因为快感而微微收缩，夹的Steve也舒服至极。秋千小幅度的荡着，由于惯性而将他一次次的送到最根部，甚至巴不得将囊袋也一并撞进去。Steve放开了那两枚挺立的小可怜，握紧这曲线美好却不失肌肉的细腰，又快速插干了几十下，拿开跳蛋，在耳边动听的惊呼声中与Bucky同时上了高潮，被摄影机完整的记下。

\--------------TBC--------------


	3. 志愿者（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *完结  
> *失禁play，泳池play  
> *OOC

Steve认真的盯着那双眼睛。

它们的主人尚在睡梦中，因此只能见到修长的睫羽。但那对珍宝绿眸显露的模样已然刻进他的脑海，并在Steve之后的人生中永恒的魂牵梦绕。那双眼睛生的美到极致，Steve喜欢看它们蕴上笑意时的温柔，或是平静时透出的那丝孤寂。待回过神，他已经深深陷入了这片净湖，沉溺在有Bucky Barnes的世界中。他伴着他入睡，这是越界的，他只是一位调教师，而Bucky也只是一名志愿者，在拍摄之外他们本应平等且互不干涉；可他只做到了第一条，然后像个保姆似的照顾着他。

Bucky醒了。

Steve摇摇头，用BDSM会导致的心理问题来解释。是的，Bucky需要照顾，他不能让Bucky受到任何真正意义上的伤害，这是他作为调教师的第一职责，尽管他知道自己这么说只是借口。他冲刚刚转醒的Bucky露出一个微笑，后者也微扬唇角回应，任由Steve扶着坐起来。经历了几日的录制，腰疼早就过了劲头，只是后穴令他难以启齿，即便现在什么都没做，Bucky也有一种被插着似的充胀感，但比起Steve的异状来都算不上什么……Steve照例带他去吃早餐，可总觉得哪里有些奇怪。

“今天是录制的最后一天了，”Steve一边倒上咖啡一边说，“我们今天会玩的大一点。”Bucky点点头，Steve似乎还想说什么，可又犹豫着，最终什么也没说，他微妙的表情变化被Bucky尽收眼底，但Bucky也不知该如何是好。最后一天，意味着今天过后他们就走完了二人的交叉点，再无交集。失落在心底蔓延开来，Bucky望着Steve的身影，他不想结束这段关系，可怎么能说的出口呢？

Steve带着Bucky来到房子的后院。打Bucky第一次来当志愿者时便注意过这个花园，却从未来过。花园建的错落有致，园艺与铁艺完美结合，隔出一条条走道。Bucky看着那道铁艺拱门，先前看这家公司的片子时，有个野战主题的是在这道门下拍的。他不自然的咳了一声，注意力又转移到其他建筑上。最中间是一个泳池，与泳池连接的小路尽头是一座木屋，而Steve的目的地就在那。

当Bucky在木屋内站定，看清Steve拿出了什么时，他的内心不由得感慨：这是真的玩大了。一件连体紧身乳胶衣，手臂束缚款，臀部还有一个意味明显的拉链。这个真的超出想象——Bucky只是偶然在购物网站上见过那么一次推荐，却从未了解。他紧张至极，但同时也没想去拒绝，只是任凭Steve动作。Steve仔细的将润滑剂抹遍他的身体，复又移至臀缝处，手指沾上粘液便插入了后穴。几日调教至使后穴变得高度敏感，在手指将穴道撑开的一瞬，高潮的记忆便条件反射的涌上脑海。Bucky忍不住眯眼轻哼一声，面颊泛起潮红。Steve谨慎地为他套好胶衣，是半遮面的款式，仅留出鼻子和唇部。Steve又将臀部的拉链拉开，取出一只遥控肛塞缓慢推入。Bucky几乎是在完全塞入的瞬间便站不住了，腿软的跪倒在地板上，只能感觉到肛塞随着拉链拉上而紧紧的封在里面，任凭他怎么用力也纹丝不动。他的手腕又被捉住，能感受到排扣收紧的力道从手腕蔓延至上臂，只能顺从的扣在身后，无法弯曲。此刻，Bucky浑身都紧绷的要命。这种束缚、剥夺视觉和被插入感糅杂一团，就像是落入了什么怪物的巢穴，逃离不能，等着不知何时会来的侵犯。单是这样，Bucky就已经忍不住浑身颤抖，微微喘息起来。

Steve满意的看着他的调教结果跪于地面，红润的嘴唇无意识的微开，带着一点水光，论谁都会被吸引。Steve捏住Bucky的下巴先行吻上去，这不在调教准许的范围之内，可Bucky并不抗拒，很快便升级成一个热辣而绵长的湿吻，以至于分开时还拉出了一道银丝。他用了很大的力气才让自己停下，先去完成他的工作。Steve拿来一瓶水，抬起怀中人的下巴将它悉数喂进去，打开了摄影机。Bucky迷茫极了，方才那瓶水喂得他很撑，不知道Steve想搞什么名堂。一股突然的拉力自手臂传来，直到Bucky的脚尖能勉强碰到地面才停止。浑身的重量由腰部和固定在那儿的手腕承受，Bucky被迫弓着腰，方才的位置改变令肛塞狠劲戳了敏感点一下，引出一声轻哼。一阵布料摩擦的声音传入耳内，紧接着，一个火热、坚挺的东西蹭上Bucky的脸颊。

Bucky明白那是什么。Steve转战到那对唇瓣上，强烈的男性气息冲击着Bucky，他忍不住探舌寻去，将它纳入口中。不得不说，哪怕之前已经体会过这根肉棒的尺寸，换成上面也还是会带来不一样的诧异感。Bucky含住顶端小口吮吸，他能感受到随着力度加大，Steve的呼吸也在逐渐粗重。当然，一位好的调教师是不会允许自己被他的猎物牵着走的。Steve拿出遥控器，盯着尚不知情的Bucky按下了肛塞的震动键。被开发过的敏感穴道哪儿受的住这种刺激？Bucky猛地僵住，快感自后穴源源不断的涌上，以至头皮发麻，得靠极力抑制才能止住呻吟，却因为停了动作而引来小小的惩罚。Steve用空出的手扶住Bucky的后脑勺，主动送胯在那张口中抽插。本就站不稳的身子随着Steve的力度而微微晃动，那根粗壮的肉棒又几乎要顶进喉中。似乎有一种异样的被驯服感，此刻他的前后都被侵犯着，夹击的快感几乎令Bucky崩溃。顶端撞入深处，条件反射的干呕反应至使喉口收缩，紧紧裹住Steve的柱身，就像是按摩。Steve不由得发出一阵喟叹：“好极了，真是乖孩子……做的很好。”

Bucky微声呻吟着，下巴酸麻，口水由于抽插而被带出些许，在呜咽的同时夹杂上一点水声，羞耻的不行。可很快他就顾不上了：小腹的涨感逐渐明显，想去厕所又脱不开身。Bucky只能提高了声音试图提示Steve，可Steve明显是故意的，他调大了肛塞的频率，依旧不知疲倦的插干着。强烈的刺激令Bucky极力挣扎起来，这时他才真正的感受到衣服的紧绷，像一只手掌覆在小腹上，随着挣扎而轻压。Bucky不敢动了，可这令人发疯的快感和动作又会令他不受控制的牵连各处。此刻，他已经分不清自己是想射还是尿意作祟。事实上Bucky真的要高潮了，呻吟的调子都不知不觉的上扬些许。几日相处，Steve已经对他的反应了如指掌，配合着加快了动作，再又一次的深喉之后，他察觉到Bucky在剧烈的颤抖，同时拔出来射到那张唇边。

Bucky大口大口的喘息着，Steve绕到Bucky身后，拉开拉链将嗡动的小玩具取出来。Bucky的下体已经湿透了，只是将肛塞取出就沾的Steve的手指一片粘腻。还有些许液体滴答答的顺着腿根流下，沾染在黑色的乳胶衣上，显得尤为淫糜。因高潮而失禁了吗？Steve心想。被调教的小鹿则羞红了脸，咬着唇不想说话。Steve将他解开的一瞬就腿软的摔进怀中，Bucky挣扎着，试图站起来。Steve将他牢牢按在怀里：“别动，我带你去清洗一下。”说罢，他用不容拒绝的力道将羞愧的青年稳稳抱起，向着门外的泳池走去。

“拍摄结束了吗？”在Steve为Bucky冲洗时，Bucky问道。Steve先是愣了一下，随即一如既往的温和笑着：“是的，Bucky，结束了。”Bucky突然觉得心凉了半截。他抬手制止了Steve拿来毛巾的动作，又指了指泳池。Steve会意的陪他一起进到泳池去，游了一小段距离，突然发现Bucky还在起点处沉思。Bucky完全没想到今日拍摄结束的会如此迅速——他本想多看看Steve，将他永远的记入脑海，能在日后寂寞的夜晚尽情的回忆着这段经历。那个网站他一定不会再登录了，他发觉自己已经不能接受日后看着Steve与其他人拍摄的片子，所以只希望能记住他最好的模样。这是莫名其妙的吃醋，要知道自己还是个大男人，怎么会做出这样的事情呢？Bucky想的太沉，以至于他完全没有发现Steve已经游回到他身边，正疑惑的打量着他。Steve担心极了，他没法做到不在乎对方。两个人就这样僵持对峙，待Bucky回过神来，他们吓了彼此一大跳。

“Steve！！你在这儿干什么？！”  
“我见你在这儿，正担心你。”  
“你……”

棕发青年望着眼前头发还滴着水的家伙。他的担忧几乎要写在脸上，像是下一秒就要来套急救措施。他是那样真实的关心自己，而自己也想要依赖他、与他生活，回去怎么能放得下？Bucky这样想着，一个点子冒出来。没救了，如果今天不去问问，他放弃了这个哪怕看上去几近为零的概率，没有问出口，也足以令他后悔终生。Bucky决心放手一搏，他拉住Steve的手，拽着他一同蹲到水面之下，吻上Steve的双唇。只是轻轻一吻，随即分离，他们浮上水面，Bucky闭上眼睛，像是视死如归一般。“我喜欢你。”Bucky冷静的陈述着，做好了最坏的打算。Steve怔住了，他不敢相信，而又难耐激动。没什么比得知自己喜欢的人也在双向的暗恋回来更为惊喜，像是一朵玫瑰，起初一直是个秘密的花苞，而在绽放的那一瞬间，阳光涌进花蕊，香气也绽放出来。Steve立马吻了上去，兴奋令他一进来就攻城略地，很快得到了回应。Bucky扶住Steve的胳膊，而对方则忍不住手，立马揉上乳粒，好一阵才恋恋不舍的顺着腰侧滑至臀部抓揉。Bucky不甘示弱的含住他的颈窝，吸吮着留下一个个吻痕。借由水的浮力，Steve没废什么力气就将身上的男人微微托起，直接进入。Bucky本能的仰起头来，发出充实而又满足的喟叹。Steve可不放过这个机会，他立马含住那刚被抚过的红樱，用牙齿轻咬拉扯。快感瞬间就同触电般从胸口传来，呻吟也像冲破堤坝一般，无法阻止。Bucky无助的搂着Steve的脖子，如果在水中，能看到他的一条腿被抬起，架在Steve的胳膊上，那个紧致的后穴正承受着猛烈进出。Steve几乎将他箍在怀里，蹂躏过胸口后又去欺负着耳垂、脖颈，令怀中的人颤抖着又无处可逃。Bucky的阴茎也在两人的小腹之间随着顶弄而摩擦过去，多重快感同一波波巨浪冲刷着他，只能仰头大口大口的喘息着。泳池的水连带着击出小水花来，Bucky看着天空迷迷糊糊的想，自己倒是真像是什么“濒死之鱼”。

高潮来的很快，很大一部分要归功于身上这位“埋头苦干”的调教师。Bucky抑制不住的尖叫着，后穴骤的收缩，身体整个痉挛起来，紧绷着脚背射出一道白浊。或许是心理影响，这一次远比之前都要来的舒服，并真正的令他感到幸福。Bucky满足至极，在Steve的怀中放松下来。可Steve显然还没有射——他将Bucky翻过来，抵在池边，握住了他今天还一直未照顾过的分身。Bucky惊呼出声，那根顶着敏感点的肉棒随着体位的翻转给了他一次狠狠的碾压，而身体还尚未消化掉上一波的余韵，就迎来了新的进攻。Steve的手指熟练的挑逗着Bucky的顶端，一手握住柱身摩擦，一手揉弄着囊袋和会阴。Bucky浑身颤栗着，恍惚的想起他们第一次做爱，似乎也是这样。

像是不满于身下爱人的走神，Steve毫无征兆的开始大力挺胯，在Bucky的股间快速抽送起来。饱经蹂躏的穴口早已红肿不堪，但又紧紧的含着那根不知疲倦的粗壮。偶尔在Steve整根抽出又猛插进去时，会有一点池水被顶进去，引起Bucky受不了的求饶声。Bucky无意识的试图抓住什么，下体同时遭遇着抽插、撸动和揉按的三重攻击，就像着了火一般，分不清是极乐还是折磨。Steve腾出一只手来，将Bucky的手腕捉到一起摁在池边。被快感冲昏了头的男人本能的去蹭着Steve的胳膊，就像一只发情的小兽，还找不到自己的呼吸节奏。Steve只觉得自己的控制力受到挑战，下体甚至又粗了一圈，引得Bucky更为抓狂的呻吟娇喘，最终被干的几近虚脱。

事后，Steve没有上缴他的工作成果，他并不打算与别人分享自己的珍宝。由于私自扣下摄影记录，Steve被解雇了，但他认为这是值得的。Bucky的公寓自此迎来新的成员，Steve也重新找了一份销售工作。白天，他们是认真忙碌的上班族；晚上，Steve是Bucky的专属调教师。至于后来怎么样了？嘿，你不知道最近有一对帅哥夫夫的甜蜜日常红遍网络了吗？

——————END——————


End file.
